Mutural Ploting
by fictionfreak87
Summary: a mutural friend of Tommy and Judes comes to town but they dont know that the other knows her. She has know them both her whole life. She has kept in touch with both of them. They dont know it but they meet before To. Let the ploting begin
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star but I do own Andrea.

Chapter 1  
The beginning

In the Studio was Jude singing Liar,Liar with Tommy and Kwest at the sound board when a woman walked in. Neither on of the men looked up but Tommy heard the door open and close. The woman is 5'8", with long blondish-brown hair, deep blue eyes and is wearing a business suite. She is just standing there listening to Jude sing and looking at Tommy watching Jude with loving eyes but to anyone else that had walked in they would have thought it was pride for his protege. Still without looking up Tommy said, "Portia we're busy right now. Come back later. Please. You can have her in a minute we're almost done recording." sounding annoyed at being interupted.

"Excuse me but do I look like Portia to you Thomas Johnathan Quincy?" the mystery woman hissed.

At that both Tommy and kwest stood watching Jude and slowly turn around and tommy stood up "oh... um..Andrea I.. Wait. What are you doing here?" Tommy stuttered

"What I can't come see one of my best friends?"

"No. I mean yes you can but you never told me you were comming up."

"Surprise. Hi Kwest," she said to the man still sitting at the sound board.

"Hi Andrea." he replied

"Anyway since your busy I'll talk to you later. Oh and don't you ever call me Portia again if you want to ever have kids or better yet live." she threatened as she walked out. Jude never seeing her.

When she left Tommy let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding and slumped back into his chair. "you are SO lucky to be alive right now. You know how she hates Portia. You should look before you speak. I thought you learned that already?" Kwest asked

"Yeah I do and I thought so to. Old habits." Tommy sighed

They didn't notice that Jude had stopped singing. "Um. You guys focus on me please. I want to finish this song tonight and get it to Darius." Jude said into the mic.

Swerving around tommy replied "Oh sorry."

"Whats wrong?Your look like you saw a ghost."

"What? Oh it's nothing lets get this finished and get out of here."

"OK whatever you say Tom."

With that they went back to recording.

* * *

I would like to know what you all think. Thanks for reading. 


	2. Surprise

_Dreams_   
_Writing_  
**_Thoughts_**  
Chapter 2  
Surprise

2 Hours later...

Tommy, Jude, and Kwest was listening to the final outcome of Liar,Liar.

"I think we have it. Its perfect. D's gonna love it and it's going to be a hit." Tommy said looking over at Jude

"Thank god." Jude and Kwest said at the same time and then proply burst out laughing.

Tommy rolled his eyes at the two, "You did good Jude. It really is great." Tommy praised

"I just came up with the lyrics you had the melody, and besides you helped remember." Jude grinned

Laughing Tommy got up and said "lets get out of here before something else comes up."

"I'm all for it man." Kwest said grabbing the CD to take to Darius. "I'll give this to D so I will see you both later."

As Kwest left Tommy turned towords Jude** _How is it that she always makes me feel like a little kid with a crush on his hot teacher_**

"Need a ride home?" he asked shaking the thoughts from his head

"No, it's nice outside and I feel like walking. Maybe something will come to me on the way home, and besides I could do with the fresh air and the time to relax." Jude said making her way out of G-Major.

"OK. I'll see you later then." He replied as he reached the viper.

"Yeah. C-Ya." Jude stood there watching as he got in the viper, waved, and took off. She waited till he was out of site before she started home.

20 minutes later

"Mom? Sadie? I'm home." Jude shouted walking into the house

"We're in the Kitchen." Mrs. Harrison shouted back

"OMG, you won't believe my day" Jude started as she walked into the kitchen and headed to the fridge. "Tommy,u and Kwest are running me ragged and Tommy said.." she trailed off as she turned around after grabbing a Mountain Dew and noticed someone siting with her mom and sister. "OMG Andrea what are you dong here?"

"Is everyone going to ask me that?" she gorund getting looks from the 3

"Sorry it's just that I'm surprised to see you that's all." Jude said sheepishly" why didn't you tell me youwere comming."

"Well I wanted to surprise you for your b-day but I couldn't get away sooner. Sorry but it's a day late." she said handing Jude a big box that had been sitting on the floor.

"you didn't have to get me anything. God I missed you. We have so much to talk about." Jude examined hugging Andrea

"Well, we have lots of time because I'm moving here to Toronto."

"OMG! Really." all 3 Harrisons yelled at the same time and then started laughing. but it Jude was laughing the hardest remembering earlier at the studio.

"Yeah I am. I am opening a business here and also have to talk to some people."

"What kind of business?" Sadie asked

"Music of course but it is also going to include things that have to do with movies and television. It's going to be great." she said looking at her watch. "Man sorry to cut this short but I still have place to be, things to see, and people to do. So I will talk to you tomorrow Jude." She said standing up and grabbing her purse.

"OK thats fine by me. C-ya"

After giving all 3 hugs and saying good bye she left in her 2005 Blue Corolla.


	3. A Discussion

Chapter 3

A Talk

30 Minutes later

Tommy was just getting out of the shower when the door bell rang. Grabbing a towel and wrapping

it around his waist he went ot see who it was.

"I'm comming. Hold on" Tommy yelled hoping that they would stop ringing the door bell. When he

opened the door he saw Andrea standing there.

"Oh. hey sorry" Shes stummered when she looked up at Tommy

"What?" Tommy asked lookin perplezed. She looked down still not understanding he looked down

and finally noticed what he was wearing. "Oh.. Ahh. Come in and I'll go get dressed."

"Ok. I just wanted to talk to you anywasy. So I'll be in the living room." Walking into the living room

she noticed a few changes since she had last been there. Throwing her purse on the couch and

taking her shoes off she made her self at home. She went to the kitchen and grabbed two Mountain

Dews from the fridge for her and Tommy. When she walked back into the living room she noticed

Tommy sitting on the couch waiting for her. "Did you have a date or plans tomight?" she asked

handing him the soda.

"No. I was just going to relax tonight. I have to be at the studio by 8 a.m. to deal with Darius, Laim,

and the wonders of the music world." was his reply.

"Oh what fun. Now if you didn't have to deal with stupid people like Darius and Portia then I would say

you have the perfect job."

"Why do say that?"

"You get to do the one thing you love more than anything and get to work with the one person that

has

finally caught Tom Quincy's heart."

"I don't know what you are talking about. I love my job. Your right I do get to do the one thing that I

love doing. I sorry nobody has caught my heart yet." He said looking every where but at her.

"Thomas Quincy don't you dare try lying to me. You never could and never will. I have known you my

whole life and I know you. I saw how you were looking at her at the studio and don't you dare deny

it or you will be sorry." She said giving him the 'tell me or die' look that only she could get away with

giving him.

"Ok you want the truth I'll tell you the truth. Yes I love her. Shes 17 Andrea what am I suppose to do?

I'm dieing here. All I want to do is shout to the world how I feel. I want to hold her and never let go. I

want to be able to show her and tell her how I feel but I can't not only will I go to jail but Darius and her

parents will kill me. Besides I don't want to hurt her anymore. I've told you what happened on her 16th

birthday and it killed me haveing to tell her that it never happened. I thought if I went out with her sister

Sadie that I would get over her but all it did was hurt her and me. God I being so close to her and not

being able to do anything about my feelings for her." He said putting head in his hands.

"You also told me what happened on her 17th and personally I think it was the best thing that could

have happened for the both of you cause I think you guys never would have solved anything. Tommy

she loves you and "love knows know bounds. love has no age." you just have to go with what your

heart tells you and stop analizing everything or all your going to do is continue hurting yourself and her.

Besides when have you cared what anyone else thinks ecspeculy Darius? Besides I have also heard

her CD and you guys make great music together so I'm pretty sure there are other things that you can

do great together." she said wagging her eyebrows.

"I don't know but thats how she makes me feel and you have a dirty mind not every thing is about sex.

When I'm with her I feel like a teenager again."

"This coming from you. Tommy its ok to be scared but sometimes you just have to go for it. You know

that. Its ok to love. We have though alot together Tommy and you have to trust me. Do you trust me."

she asked looking at him with sisterly look.

"With my life. You know that. You are the one person I could always count on no matter what." he said

looking at her with a weird expression.

"Good but truthfully I'm surprised you don't remember from before you were in Boyz Attack." shes said

off handed

"What are you talking about?" he asked looking confused

She gave him a look of disbeleife before saying "Anyway thats not what I came to talk to you about.

I have been talking to Georgia and E.J. and their all aboard."

"All aboard for what?"

"I am moving here to Toronto. I am opening my own studio but Georgia is going to run it and E.J. is

going to be my P.R. but I have the last say in everything and of course I will be working along side

everyone."

"Thats great. I know you were planing it but I didn't think it would be for a few more years. But why here

and not the U.S. I mean thats where your from and grew up?"

"Yeah I did and I decided that I wanted a change and I wanted to be close to my friends."

"Great now I have to see more of you."

"HAHA your so funny. Any way I have a question to ask. Would you come and be my producer. I am

working on getting my first artist signed and I know you will work great together." she said smirking at

him.

"I just can't up and leave now."

"I'm not asking to right now. After Judes album is done. I still have some little things to take care of

and with you, me, Georgia, and E.J. it will be great. You would be the head producer. In charge of all

the music. I'm also going to ask Kwest to come work for me. I'll pay you double of what Darius is paying

and I think you will be alot happier. I don't want an answer right now so just think about it." she said

finishing her soda and looking down at her watch."OMG I didn't realize it was so late. I've got to go and

I will see you later. I have an appointment tomorrow with Darius. OH joy. So I will see you in the

morning." she said while putting here shoes on and grabbing her purse.

"Yeah. Ok see you tomorrow." Tommy said walking her to the door.

"Remember what I said Tommy and you know I'm always here for you." she said giving him a hug and

walking out the door.


	4. A Meeting

Chapter 4

The Meeting

9:30 a.m

Tommy was mixing for Masion when an inturn came in "Mr. Quincy Mr. Mills needs you in his office."

"Ok thanks." Tommy said leaving the rest for Kwest knowing he could finish up. Standing up and walking into the lobby heading towards Darius's office he saw Portia standing by the kitchen area in a foul mood. "Whats wrong with you" he asked as he passed her.

"You'll see once you walk into D's office." she replied with a sneer toward the closed office door.

"Ok." he said confused and continued on to Darius's office. Opening the door he said "D. Someone said you wanted me and Portia is pissed about something." not realizing who was in the office. Shutting the door he headed for a seat in front of the desk.

"Tommy. Yes thanks for comming. I know you were busy but this is a very important discussion that includes you being as you are my V.P. so please have a seat and we can start." Darius said pointing to the only open chair.

Tommy sat down and noticed that Liam and Andrea were there. "Liam. Hey Andy. Now I understand why Portia is pissed."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Andrea said grinning.

Rolling his eyes Tommy replied "Whatever. So whats so improtant?" He asked turning and looking at Darius.

"That Tom is a good question and I would also like to know as I'm sure Liam would also. So Andrea if you please."

"Ok. Tommy I already talked to you last night about this but I am informing our "friend" here. Now Darius I'm surprised you agreed to meet with me." she smirked

"You sad you would make it worth my wild so lets hear it or get out."

"Fine. I have opened my own studio here in toronto and I want to sign Jude as my first artist. I have Georgiaand E.J. working for me and I do believe that I could give Jude what you can't. Fame. All over the world not just in Canada."

"What? I can give her fame all over the world she just has to get the people to like her." Darius seethed

"Her record sells are low. There is nothing anyone can do." Liam interjected.

"No that is where your wrong I have connections in the US that would get her name out there and people listening to her music. She has the talent and the passion that people want and she is down to earth thanks to me." she said still smirking

"Yeah right. You don't even know here just her music. If anything it's thanks to us." Liam sneered.

"No actually it is thanks to me. I've known Jude my whole life and I've kept in touch even after she won Instant Star."

"WHAT!" they yelld. Tommy looked ill among other things.

"Yeah. Don't you remember Tommy every summer before Boyz Attack you would come down and visit and so would Jude. I thought you remembered. Since she was your first humbbfurbmsjlei..."

Covering her mouth he gritted "Don't you dare finish that sentence and yes i vagly remember but I didn't remember her name. Besides we both grew up none of us look the same. " lookin at him with mischevious eyes and smirking she turned back to Darius who while they where talking had asked for Jude.

"Anyway. I can help you and will work with you on getting Judes album sales up. I want her contract sent over to my laywers and it will be up to her who, after she finishes her sophmore album, she signs with. Deal?"

"Yes." Darius said after thinking about it.

"Good. I can give her everything she wants."

"What is it that you can give her that we can't? We are one of the biggest names in music.You don't know anything about this business. Sorry but I don't see how she can help us Darius." Liam said looking doubtfull

"Oh. Really." she said glaring at him. "Oh sorry I forgot you don't know me and what I am capable of. D do you want to fill him in or should I?" but before Darius could reply Jude walked in.

"Andrea what are you doing here? I thought we were meeting tonight?"

"We are but I had to meet with D here... Since you here I can go ahead and ask you."

"Ask me what?" she asked looking at Tommy for some type of answer as to what was going on but he wouldn't meet her eyes. He just shifted uncomfortably.

"Remember how yesterday I told you I opened a new studio?" at Judes nod she continued. "I have Georgia and E.J. basicly running the place for me. Now I've got to start finding artist and you were the first person I thought of. So I was wondering if, after you finish your album of course, you would like to come work with me?"

"What? I..."

"You don't have to give me an answer now. I'm still witing on another answer." she said looking at Tommy. "But you would be able to work with the greatest producer ever, make and write all the songs you want any way you want, and you will get to choose how you will be portraid to the public. I, unlike Darius, don't make my artist change just to bring in money or boost record sales."

"Wow but what about Darius and G-Major? What about Tommy or Kwest? My Band? I would miss working with them." Jude said uncertainly.

"I know that is why I talked to Tommy last night. He's still trying to decide. Besides where humpbfuopbe..." she was yet again interupted by Tommy's hand.

"Don't Andrea Kay. I thought we've been though this already." he said glaring at her. Her eyes were gleaming over the top of his hand. Turning to Judewho was confused as to how they knew each other he said, "Jude it's up to you were you go. Either way you will still make great music and we can always be friends. I'm sure Andrea is going to be talking to Kwest and SME. So don't worry about that."

Still looking confused but some what more relieved Jude asked "How do you guys know each other? Why is Andrea not aloud to talk. She's never kept secrets from me so either way I will find out what it is she was going to say?"

Leting go of her mouth he sat down looking uncomfortable again. Jude raised an eyebrow and turned back to Andrea who looked confused. "You mean you don't remember either?"

"Remember what?"

"All the summers at my house?"

"Yeah I remember them. We had lots of fun. But what does that have to do with Tommy."

"Tommy used to come over every summer before Boyz Attack."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah remember you both would fight over whose best friend I was. He was also your first humferobes..." Yet again interupeted by a hand only this time it was Judes

"Ok. yeah. Just don't finish that sentence. But I didn't know that was you." she said looking at Tommy

"Same here. I just found out before you showed up." he replied.

"You guys are weird you know that. Any way I have a meeting with Georgia so I will see you tonight. I will be over at about 5-6 o'clock and I'm bringing movies. Don't forget the food either."

"Ok I'll see ya then."

"Tommy behave yourself and think about what I told you last night. Darius a pleasure like always and I will see you tomorrow. We have a lot of work to do. Oh don't forget to send me those papers and the contract. We don't want a repeat of the last time do we." she said walking out the door leaving the four looking after her.

"God. I hate that woman." D said once she was gone."Tommy, you and Jude get to work. Liam pull up everything to send to her lawyers."

"Don't tell me your giving in to her Darius. She's just a girl."

"Liam just do it I really don't want a repeat and believe me we would regret ever going against her. Oh and Tommy I need you to get what ever you have to send to her. I would like to deal with her as less as possible and have this whole thing done soon."

"Ok. Lets go Jude." Tommy said turning Jude towards the door and following her but before he left he turned and said "Oh D that reminds me what about me and Jude going to my cabin to finish the songs and her album?"

"Fine by me as long as the album is done on time and her parents are fine by it."

"Great and it will be. Oh and Liam don't ever undreestemate Andrea.She is not just a girl she is also a friend and a brillent business woman." with that tommy walked out and headed towards the studio were Jude had disappeared.

"**_Tis is gong to be along day. Damn Andrea for bringing back feeling that are suppose to be as dead as my teen Boyz Attack days. Might as well get it over with_**." taking a deep breath he headed to work with the love of his life.

* * *

Ok there is the nex chapter. I was being rushed and was fighting with my parents so its probley not as good.

Enjoy.


	5. A Long Night

Chapter 5

A Long Night.

4 o'clock. Studio A in G-Major.

Tommy, Jude, and Kwest were all sitting around listening to Judes latest song. As the song came to an end Tommy turned to the other two and stated "Its going to be a hit."

"You think so?" Jude questioned uneasily.

"Tom's right it rock. Everyone is going to love it." Kwest said grabbing a case to but the cd in. "I'm going to go give this to Darius and go home. So I will see you to tomorrow." grabbing the cd he headed out.

Turning back to Jude Tommy asked "Want me to take you home so you can get things together for tonight and see your mom and Sadie?"

"Mom is with Don this weekend and Sadie is spending the night at a friends house. So I will basicly be alone for about 1-2 hours. And besides I still have to pick up the food and stuff." she replied looking up at him.

"Ok. How about you call and order the pizza and while we are waiting we swing by the store to pick up the other supplies. I know Andrea and you so that hopefully when were done there will be some left for other people." He smirked as she stood up and hit him before grabbing her bags and dialing MIA's Pizzia Place for the pizza. "Don't forget pepperonie and meatlovers. She'll add everything else on her own." Rolling her eyes she contued on to his Viper.

* * *

An hour later.

"I hope we left some of the store behide." Tommy said dragging in the rest of the bags to the kitchen. After sitting them on the counter and table he started helping Jude put things away and sitting out everything they would need, knowing his girls.

"Will you stop complaining. Andrea should be here any minuet and I hope I grabbed everything" As she had just finished saying that Andrea walked in and started helping.

"Hey you guys. I have the movies. I put them in the living room." She said grabbing some pizza rolls and puting them in the Freezer. "Um. Jude you forgot the icecream. How could you forget the icecream. Its not a party without ice cream."

"Gawd we go though this every year. Sorry." Jude says rolling her eyes.

"Here take my car and go get it. You know what kind I like." She said throwing her the keys to her Corolla.

"OMG. Your trusting Jude with your car are you nuts. She'll kill everyone." Tommy said grabbing at his chest. "Hold on let me go move my baby to Europe first."

"HaHa. I'll have you know I did pass my driving test and got my license. I just haven't learned how to drive stick... yet." she said sticking her tounge out at him.

Smirking Andrea looked at Tommy and said "Tommy would be MORE than happy to teach you how to 'drive' a stick."

Blushing Tommy busied himself by putting things away and Andrea turned back to Jude.

"Your really going to let me drive?"

"Yep. Unlike SOME people I trust you and its automatic so you shouldn't have any trouble."

"Oh thank you. I love you." she said giving Andrea a hug and running out of the house.

"You can help me finish getting everything ready and we can talk." She said turning towards Tommy.

"Ok. So what did you want to talk about."

"You and Jude.Tommy you have to tell her."

"Tell who what?"

"You know who and about the looks you keep giving her."

"I'm not looking at Jude in anyway."

"Oh so the other day the love sick look was for Kwest." she said smirking at hm. "Is there something you would like to tell me? Its ok I won't love you any less."

Looking at her in discuss he said "Andrea. Gawd no and it wasn't a love sick look."

"Oh then what was it?"

"Pride and admiration." He said looking just little bit uncomfortable.

"Yeah I saw that to but Tommy I know you. So stop giving me half truths here and talk to me. You can't lie to me. Never could and never will." sighing she continued on "Tommy 'love knows no age, love knows know bounds, and love knows no limits' you love her. Always have and you probly always will. Tommy look at me. She was your first crush and your first kiss. Of course you were 12 and she was 7. Hell I was 9 about to turn 10. But did that stop you from falling for her. No it didn't. Talk to her. I'm here for both of you and I will help you. Now lets finish up before Jude gets back." with that she started taking things into the living room leaving Tommy there thinking and looking lost.

* * *

10 Minutes later.

"Ok I'm back." Jude yelled walking into the house and heading towards the kitchen.

"Hey I have a question for you. Is it ok if Tommy stays? We can all catch up and you can both tell me what has been going on." Andrea asked as Jude put the ice cream in the freezer.

"Yeah sure. We wouldn't want Lil Tommy Q to get lonly now would we." she said laughing as he glared at her.

"Good. Now lets go start our night. Me and Tommy have already set everything out." shes said getting up and walking out of the kitchen.

Turning to Jude he held out his arm and bowed "My lady I will be honored if you would escort me to the sitting room."

Taking his arm she played along "Why think you kind Sir. It would be my pleasure." Laughing they walked in to the living room were Andrea was sitting on the couch waiting.

"Ok here are the movies. I have chick flicks, comedy, and action/adventure. So what do we want to start with?" she said looking at them.

"Humm. Lets start with comedy. What do you have?"

"Lets see. I have 'Robin Hood and the Men in Tights', 'Good Morning Vietnam', 'Bringin Down the House', and 'Patch Adams' for comedy."

"Lets start out with 'Robin Hood and the Men in Tights'." Jude suggested looking at Tommy.

"Sounds good to me." he said shrugging and leaning back on the couch.

"Ok." Andrea said getting up and putting the movie in.

* * *

After the movie.

"Man I love that movie its so funny." Andrea said trying to calm down. Still smiling like an idoit. "So Jude do you remember the summer before Tommy stopped comming."

"Yeah that was a good year." she said smiling. "I have to ask why you stopped comming every summer?"

"After I joined Boyz Attack I wasn't aloud to do much of anything. Things changed. Its done and over with so I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok. But am I really that easy to forget?"

"No. I just got very busy. To tell you the truth I don't remember very much before Boyz Attack."

"Don't let him fool you Jude. When I forced him to go get his GED he didn't remember anything. The mind is the first to go in old age." Tommy glared at them as they started laughing.

"Ha ha. I'm not that old think you very much. I am only 23 and I just turned 23 think you. and you just turned 20 so your not that far behind."

"Whatever. Oh Tommy wasn't there something you wanted to talk to Jude about."

Glaring at her he hissed "No not really."

"Oh but you must and if you don't tell her I will. So I'm going to go call someone and let you guys talk." Andrea said getting up and going upstairs.

Looking confused she turned to Tommy who looked mad but most of all uncomfortable. "What's she talking about?"

'**_Why is she doing this to me. I could get into so much trouble not to mention we could lose our jobs. But of course Andrea wouldn't let anything like that happen. God how do I tell her I love her. Have loved her for over 10 years. God she's looking at me with those gorgious eyes. Wait why is she moving closer. I can't think with her this close.' _**Standing up Tommy started pacing in front of the couch.

"Tommy what is it? You know you can talk to me." she said watching him pace getting nervous.

"Yeah but I just don't know how to say it."

"So just say it and please tell me the truth no matter what it is."

"Ok you want to know the truth. Here it is.." Stopping he turned to her, looked her straight in the eye and said "I LOVE YOU. ok I love you. I have loved you for over 10 years. I can't live without you. I hate that I hurt you. All I want to do is take you into my arms and hold you, protect you from the world. I don't ever want to lose you. I hated that you didn't believe in me and trust me. I thought you were the one person that would really see the real me, besides Andrea but she doesn't count. God your it for me Jude and I hate that I can't do anything about it. There I told you." he sighed droping down onto the couch and putting his head in his hands.

Sitting there she watched him to stunned to do anything for a few minutes '**_OMG. Did he just say he loved me. I have waited so long to hear those words. I must be dreaming.' _**pinching her self **_'Nope I'm awake. Finally. God I love him. Think god I broke up wth Sped earlier today. Now I can be with Tommy.' _**Shaking her head of those thought she scooted over an touched his shoulder. "Tommy. Look at me please."

Lifting his head up slowly he looked at her. What he saw in her eyes help calm him down. "I Love you too and we can find away to make this work."

"What? What about Speiderman?" Tommy said shaking his head tring to clear it.

"We broke up this morning actually. Don't worry it was mutural. We just realized that we were better off as friends." she said gently touching his cheek. Slowly they leaned in an started kissing. After a few seconds Tommy started kissing her harder and pulled her on to his lap. The fireworks that were going off left no room for thought. In their own little world they didn't notice that they were no longer alone.

"YES!" Andrea shouted. Jumping apart they looked at her with glazed looks. "FINALY. God. You know when I walked in I thought you were trying to eat each other. Then God I thought you were going to set the house on fire. WOOW." she said waving her hand in front of her face. "Now we need a cover story because after that there is no way you are going back to just being friends now lets see." Andrea started pacing and thinking while the other two looked on in amusement. Leaning back against Tommys chest Jude felt content.

"OK Portia knows that I'm back. So lets see." scrunching up her face in thought she looked at Tommy holding Jude with a smile and a content look on his face. Suddenly she broke into a wide grin. "OMG. I have it and its so simple." she said jumping around like a little kid on christmas.

Rolling their eyes Tommy voice what they were both thinking "What is so simple Andrea and will you calm down or do we have to take away your sugar again."

At that she pouted "No not the sugar please?" she was practicly pleading.

"OK but what is so simple?"

"Well you both work with Portia. Oops sorry we all work with Portia. So me and Tommy pretend we are a couple. So simple and easy but instead of me he's really with you Jude. False girlfriends. Come on say it Andrea your a genious."

"Genious is going a little to far ain't it. But I don't know what do you think Jude." Tommy asked looking down at the girl in his arms.

_**'OMG I can't believe I finally have her in my arms.' **_

Looking up at him she could see that he was more worried about her. So after thinking about it for a couple of minutes she looked at Andrea and said with a note of finallity "Yes. I say go for it."

"Yay. Ok here the deal there will be fights of course but we'll get though that. Now to the world me and Tommy are going out. Tomorrow I will start some rumors around the office. I have no love life so this works for me so don't worry Tommy. I'm doing this for you guys. God I'm so happy to see you guys happy and together. Now I say we get back to our movie night. What do you say."

"Hell yeah." Not moviing from her spot on Tommy Jude settled down for a long night with her best friend and the man she was in love with and who was in love with her.

* * *

Ok there you go there is the next chapter hope you enjoy. its not very good though.


	6. Together Part 1

Enjoy. Please R/R thank you

Chapter 6

First day "Together" Part one

7:30 am the next morning.

Tommy's POV

Slowly waking up I noticed someone in my arms. Not knowing what was going on or remembering last night. I opened my eyes to see a mess of wavy blonde hair laying on my chest and realized it was Jude.Slowly I started to remember last night and smiled.**_ 'I finally have her' _**I could help the grin that came to my face as I started running my fingures though her hair. After just laying there for a few minutes savering the moment I realized that I smell something cooking.**_ 'Andrea's up.' _**was the fist thing I thought before I realized that Jude was starting to wake up. I looked down at her as she opened her eyes and looked up at me with that morning glazed look of hers and I realized that I could really get use to this even though this wasn't the first time I woke up with her in my arms.

"Good morning." I wispered not wanting to disrupt the silence.

"Good mornig." she wispered back snuggling closer to me and closing her eyes. Just watching brought a smile to my lips. To bad Andrea choose that moment to come in.

"Good your both up. Tommy I ran to your house and got you some clothes and some of you stuff so you can get a shower and get ready. I made breakfast and we have to be at the studio by 9. Now it is 7:45 so I suggest that you both get up and while Jude eats and wakes up that you go take a shower. Jude I have your coffee ready and waiting. Now GET UP. We have alot of work to do today.." with that she walked back into the kitchen as Jude groaned.

"God I love her but why does she have to be up and rearin to go so early in the morning." she said sitting up.

"Its Andrea. When she has a plan she stick with it and gets it done. She has probly been up for at least an hour and a half. Sometimes shes a morning person and sometimes it takes the end of the world just to get her up. Its just how she is. You should know that by now." I replied also sitting up. Getting up I went looking for my stuff. "Andrea where is my stuff?" I yelled .

"By the stairs in the duffel bag." I heard her yell. I saw the bag but before i headed towards the stair I turned and kissed Jude. Before I knew it we were making out. Pulling away relucticly I grabbed by bag and went up stairs to take a cold shower before things got to heated.

* * *

OK here is the deal I am going to make this chapter in to 3 parts. I know Cliff hanger and I hate cliff hangers but it must be down or it screws everything up. Now if you would plz review i will so love you guys forever. I will have the part 2 up soon and it is in Judes POV just to give ya a heads up.


	7. Together Part 2

Chapter 6

First Day "Together" Part 2

Jude's POV

7:45

As I watched him go upstairs I suddenly had an urge to follow him. But I held myself back and headed to the kitchen to have breakfast and talk to Andrea.

As I sat down at the counter I grabbed the coffee that she sat down in front of me. As I tried to wake up I started thinking about what had happened last night still not believing that me and Tommy were finally together.

"So how did you sleep? Cause you both looked happy, content, and comfortable. I really don't know how you could be comfortable on the couch but I just left you guys there." I heard her say bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Oh I slept great. Surprisingly one of the best nights sleep I've had in a while."

"Could it be because you were in Tommy's arms." she said grinning. "Now I have to ask you are you really ok with 'The Plan' cause if your not we can think of something else." she said getting serious and I could tell she was worried.

"Andrea I trust you and its a great plan. Your my best friend and I know you doing this so me and Tommy can be happy and together. Yeah its going to be hard and a little weird every now and then but I have you and Tommy to help me though it. I mean what girl wants to tell everyone that her boyfriend is going out with her best friend."

"I know thats why I asked. You know I would never do anything to hurt you Jude. I just don't want you to hate me for this. I love Tommy but in the brother/sister kinda way and I want to see you both happy and he makes you happy and you make him happy. Did you know that every time I would talk to him after you won IS he would go on for hours about you and how great you were and how talented you were. All I could think was he finally found someone that will love him and won't hurt him. But every time I asked him how he felt about you he would get defencive and deny it. But I finally got him to confess and let me tell you it was not easy. But he can't lie to me or keep anything from me just like you can't."

I was stund. I didn't know what to say. I knew they were close but that close. I just sat there eating trying to find something to say but it was like everything hadn't sunk in yet. In less then an hour MY boyfriend/friend/producer would be pretending to be going out with my best friend, the one person that I could always count on and that I had known my whole life. Wow its amazing what can happen in less then 24 hours. Suddenly I heard Tommy come into the kitchen.

"Wow. A new record. Your feeling ambishes(sp?) today aren't you Quincy." Andrea smirked at him as he came and sat next to me.

"Shut up." he replied glaring at her.

Looking confused I was about to ask what they were talking about before Andrea told me "Lil Tommy Q here usually takes longer to get ready then me and I'm a woman."

"OHH. I guess he has to work hard to look good while we just naturaly look perfect." I laughed with Andrea seeing the look on Tommy's face. Getting up I gave him a kiss and said "I'm going to go get ready."

"Ok but hurry up we have to leave in no more then a half hour." She said starting to clean up the breakfast dishes while Tommy started eating.

"Ok." I said heading up stairs.

After grabbing my clothes I hopped into the shower.

15 Minutes later

"Ok I'm ready. Lets go." I yelled as I ran down the stairs. I grabbed my purse and bag that were sitting next to the door.

"We're coming. Your riding with Tommy right?" she asked as we walked out of the house.

"Yeah. Man I am so ready to get this day started just so I can find out what's going to happen. I feel like were playing one big prank on everyone."

"Yeah but thats half the fun of hiding your relationship." she replied as she got into her car.

"Come on lets just get there and get the first day done. Its always the first day you have to worry if your plans are going to work or not." Tommy said smiling as we got into his Viper.

"Lets do this. Oh and before we go any farther into the day. I love you." I said smiling at finally being able to say it.

"I love you too."

* * *

There you go i hoped you enjoyed it. now plz review.


	8. Together Part 3

Chapter 6

First Day "Together" Part 3

9:00 am G-Major

No ones POV.

Tommy, Andrea, and Jude were siting (in that order) in the confrence room talking when Darius walked in and started the meeting."Ok. First I would like to introduce Andrea. She will be working here until Jude's album is done. So if you can at least be civil to her for the time being I would greatly appreciate it." He said looking directly at Portia who rolled her eyes as he continued on."Andrea we have set you up in Tommy's office.What do you have for us so far." he said siting down as she stood up.

"Ok. Here is the schedule of things that I have set up for Jude. I'm assuming that Portia will take care of wardrobe?" she asked recieving a nod she continued "Good. She will be preforming at some of them so and I have wrote down a detailed list of where, when, who's interviewing, and things like that. So she should get with Tommy and Kwest to set up a list. I say Kwest also b/c he knows her and her stuff sinces he's been working with her. I would like a mix of old and new stuff please. I have also givin you a detailed list of ratings and things like that. She will be on tv shows on MTV, Fuse, Disney, Nickalodian, and talk shows so we have a wide rang of things for her. Now I have also set up some things for Mason isn't it." she asked looking over at Jude for confirmination and recieved a nod "So we can have both IS winners and play with the 'IS winners become best friends' bit. That is all for now. Anything else I will get it to ASAP." Sitting down Tommy grabbed her hand so everyone could see.

As the meeting progress Tommy and Andrea would 'flirt' just to and everyone would glance at Jude to see how she reacted while she just sat there smiling and giggling with Andrea when Tommy would do something. Finally as the meeting ended Tommy asked "Why do you have to take over my office?"

"Because it is my plan to take over the world starting with your office. So you must bow down to me." she smirked as the others just watched.

Smirking Tommy leand over and said while looking at Jude "I would bow down to you anytime."

Jude noticing he was looking at her as he said it and blushed while Andrea giggled and leand closer and whispered "I'm sure Jude wouldn't mind if you bowed down to her either." and laughed as she saw him blush as she stood up and headed to the door. Standing up Jude and Tommy followed.

Walking into Tommy's office Andrea sat down on the couch while Tommy slumped into is chair and pulled Jude onto his lap and but his arms around her. "So now that we have the first meeting done with me can relax some."

"Yeah. So lets get to work." and with that they all stood up Tommy kissed Jude and they both left to do their own things while Andrea sat down at the desk and got to work.

4:30 p.m. in Studio A.

"Hey you guys ready to go?" Andrea asked walking in.

Glancing at Jude he answered "Yeah lets go. We need to be here early so lets go get something to eat and then get home."

"Sounds good to me I'm hungrey." Jude said standing up and grabbing her stuff.

"When aren't you." Tommy smirked wickedly.

"Shut up Quincy. Just for that your paying." and with that she walked out with Andrea laughing as they followed.


	9. Some Cheering up

Chapter 7

Always there for you

Skips ahead to right after 'Mothers Little Helper'

Walking into the Studio Andrea immeditly started looking for Tommy. Finally she found him in Studio A working with Kwest and Mason. "Tommy I think you should come with me like now."

Looking up he noticed she looked worried and a little bit paniced. "Whats wrong? Hon are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine but I don't think Jude is. I just talked to her dad and he told me everything. God I didn't think she would do something like this." she said looking angry.

"What? Andrea whats going on. Who did what?" He asked now starting to panic too. He knew something was wrong with Jude but he didn't think it was anything big and she would come to him if it was bad.

"You have to talk to Jude. She really needs us there for her right now. So come on. Sorry Kwest."

"Hey don't worry. I'll just finish this up and talk to you guys later." he said knowing that if Andrea was this angry then it was really bad and important.

Turning to Kwest Tommy said "Thanks man. If I don't talk to you tonight I will see you tomorrow." and then ran out of the studio with Andrea following close behind.

15 minutes later

Not even bothering to knock Tommy and Andrea entered and headed to the living room were they found Jude curled up on the couch. Sitting on either side of her Andrea and Tommy wrape their arms around her as she cries.

"Jude talk to us. I know what happened but Tommy doesn't." she said rubing Judes back and arms.

Jude looked up at her and aksed "How did you find out? I haven't talked to anyone yet."

"I called earlier and I talked to your dad. He's not able to keep secrets from me Jude you know that." she said earning a small smile from Jude as Stuart walked in.

"She threatened me if I didn't tell her what was wrong. God you try keeping something from her and you might as well dig you own grave." he said chuckling.

That had Jude laughing "Your right she is persuasive isn't she." she said smirking.

"Damn straight." Andrea laughed.

"Anyway honey I have to go to work and I trust Tommy and Andrea so I will see you later ok." he said kissing her on the head and heading towards the door. "Love you Jude."

"What about me?" Andrea said pouting

"OK. I guess I love you to." he laughed as he was putting his coat on.

"You guess? I see how it is now. Fine go but don't think your off the hook."

Rolling his eyes he said "Wouldn't expect it to be that easy. Fine if it makes you happy I love you to."

"Love you to Stuart. See was that so hard. Everyone love me anyway I just wanted to hear you say it." she smirked.

Laughing he shouted "Bye" as he walked out.

Standing up Andrea said "I'm going to go get the icecream. Tell Tommy what happened."

Watching her walk into the kitchen before tuning back to Tommy Jude began telling hime what had happened. "My mom got but the house on sale, got married and is now in Europe and we don't know when shes comming back, Sadie spent all of my money but as I understand it is now the new receptionest at G-Major to pay me back and I thank thats all. So since I haven't talked to you for like 2-3 days what have you been up."

He sat there for a few seconds taking everything in before he told her what had gone on at G-Major. "Wow lots to take in but here is something that I know will cheer you up." he said smirking was Andrea walked back in with a pint of B&J Cookie dough icecream and 3 spoons.

"What did you do know?" Andrea moaned

"I didn't start it but yesterday morning I walked into my office that had redecorated itself during the night."

"What?" both Andrea and Jude asked looking confused.

"Listen don't interupt me." he said and got nods in return. "So yeah I walk into my office and find all of D's stuff in there."

**Flashback**

Tommy's office is decked out in Darius-ific splendour. King Ra sits beside his desk, the large D and M hang on his wall. Samurai masks everywhere. Darius enters.

DARIUS: T. Heard you been redecorating.

TOMMY: Yeah. I went shopping at Hip Hop Moguls R US.

DARIUS: You wanna explain this to me now? Cause once I start strangling somebody, I get this hysterical deafness. Can't hear a word.

Tommy smiles to himself as he pets Darius' cougar.

TOMMY: Just wanted a new vibe in here. Pimp it out a little. I gotta say, I'm all about this cougar right now.

TOMMY: D come on im innocent

DARIUS: This coming from the guy who put a M4 firecracker in my tolet in Tokyo.

Standing up and standing in front of Darius

TOMMY: I was 16 come on.This is not the PRANK KING style this is amiture and I bet I can tell you who the amitures are.

As Spiederman, Kyle and Wally arrive they're immediately greeted by a uniformed policeman.

POLICEMAN: What are you doing here?

Spiederman, Kyle and Wally share a worried look.

SPIEDERMAN: We're the band, sir. We're here to record. What's going on?

POLICEMAN: Look, we've got a bit of a situation. It's not safe --

Before the policeman can finish his sentence, they're interrupted by sounds of yelling. Tommy is dragged out of Darius' office in handcuffs, kicking and screaming.

TOMMY: Let me go, man! I'm not going back to jail! I can't!

Portia is standing there, stricken.

PORTIA: Just tell me why, Tommy? Why?

TOMMY: I'm sorry, Portia. I'm so sorry.

Portia slaps Tommy clean across the face. With horror, the boys turn the corner and see, laying on the floor -- a very dead Darius. A handgun lays on the floor.

SPIEDERMAN: WHAT? Dude, you killed him!

With that Kyle bolts for the door and disappears. Wally goes white and faints.

TOMMY: He came in screaming... Saying I stole his stuff... He came at me... We struggled with the gun and...

Tommy suddenly turns to the allegedly dead Darius.

TOMMY: D, I forgot. What happened next?

Darius rises from the floor, perfectly okay.

DARIUS: You shot me, T.

TOMMY: (sneering; to Speed) Right. I shot him.

Suddenly Portia, Tommy, Darius and the actors they hired to play the policemen all burst into laughter. Tommy undoes his trick handcuffs and holds them up to the VERY embarrassed Speed.

SPIEDERMAN: That's really funny, Tommy. You gave me a freaking heart attack.

Tommy gets in Speed's face, loving this.

TOMMY: You know what your problem is? You just don't have a sense of humour.

On Tommy, the Prank King again -- soo the victor.

"and that is what happened. God the look on his face was priceless"

Andrea and Jude were laughing so hard they couldn't breath. After settling down a little Jude was able to get out "So thats what was wrong with. God I wish I had been there to see that."

"Once again Tommy is the Master of Pranks, The Prank King."

"Duh did you expect anything less." he smirked.

"No guess not. God I still remember what you did to Chaz and the guys not to mintion everything you have done to Darius."

"Man if there as good as that I would have love to see them." Jude sighed.

Looking thoughtfull Andrea said "I think you can. Tommy do you still have the videos."

Not realizing what she was getting at he said "Yeah at home. Why?" before he realized were she was going with it. "OH. Duh great idea."

Jude looking confused asked "What are you guys talking about?"

"You'll find out now go pack an overnight bag. While I write a note to your dad."

"OK." Jude stood up and went upstairs to grab some clothes and her down stairs she sees Tommy and Andrea Talking by the front door. "Ok I'm ready"

"Good you can ride with you boooooooyyyyfrrrrrriieend." She said stressing the word with a teasing grin.

"Ok." She said and headed out to the Viper.

"OK I will see you guys soon." and with that they were off.

* * *

OK hoped you enjoyed now please feed the author.


	10. Scared and Teasing

Chapter 8

Scared for life and Funny Moments

Next Morning about 8 o'clock

"Ok. I have to go to G-Major and talk to Liam. Then I have to run some arrends." Andrea said putting her dishes in the sink.

"Hey I need to talk to Liam too." Jude said looking up over her cup of coffee.

"It's you day off." Tommy said looking over the newspaper he was reading.

"Yeah but theres something I need to ask him."

"Ok. No problem. What about you Tommy?"

"No, I'm going to stay here and do some things around the house." he said giving Andrea a pointed look.

Looking confused for a minute she said "ok" be fore it dawned on her what he was talking about. "Oh.Oh.Oh. Blond moment. Finally, I didn't think you'd ever do it. Glade your taking my advice." she said grinning and barly stopping herself from jumping around.

Looking confused but shaking it off as a Tommy/Andrea Moment. Jude said "Let me go grab my stuff and then we can go." getting up and heading to the guest room she had stayed in last night.

While Andrea sat down and started talking to Tommy. "After 5 years your finally gong back in. Why?"

"You know why. Thats why I'm staying here to clean up and get things ready."

"Are you going to do your..." she trailed off leaving it open.

"I don't know but I'm thinking about it. If things continue on like they are then yeah I will but who knows. Oh by the way about what you asked me, yes. And about everything else, yes and you can see I'm working on it." he said smiling as Jude walked back in without them knowing.

"Good. Now I don't have to worry. I'll be going over contracts and rules once Jude's album is finished. So I could help you and you won't have to worry so much."

"Don't have to worry about what?" Jude asked making her presence known.

Looking startled Andrea replied "Nothing for now. You'll find out soon enough. Now lets going and get back and let Tommy have some 'alone' time." she smirked as he blushed.

"God your perverted. Just go already."

Bending down Jude kissed him goodbye and followed Andrea out the door.

* * *

With Jude & Andrea a few minutes later 

"Andrea How do you know it's the right time." Jude asked looking confused and contemplative.

"When what is the right time?" she said lookin over at Jued before turning back to the road.

"The right time to give yourself to someone for the first time."

"Ohhhh. Well... Um. It's different for everyone Jude. For me I had been ready for years but I just had to find the right man and I did."

"Who?" she asked curious

"Tommy. Now Jude let me explain. It was two years ago, right before he meet you again. I had just turned 18 and I had realized that it was Tommy who I was basicly looking for. See I wanted someone I could trust, who would always be there for me, and who loved me. So I talked to him and at first he resisted but he can't say no to me for long. And till this day I don't regret giving my virginity to him. He made me feel loved for the first time that I could remember. If I didn't already love him like a brother then I would have fallen in love with him but I realized that no matter who he's with I just want him happy nad I just can't see us being more then friends with/with out benefits. He made me feel like a woman. Yes he's experinced but what boy bander isn't. JUde I know Tommy better then anyone else. So let me tell you some things. He has never cheated on ANYONE so don't listen to Portia or the media. Also had a bad childhood, worse then mine and you know how mine was. His family doesn't talk to him but his little sister and brother. He keeps in contact with his older sister and brother. He misses his family. Now Tommy will have to tell you why and everythinbg else because it's not my place but trust him, believe in him, LOVE him and you will not regret it but if he every hurts you tell me and I will talk to him. Jude you have to be patient with him. Don't push for anything or you'll push him away. He loves you Jude there's no denying it. This is also hard on him so that is what you have to be patient. Now think about that later and go talk to Liam while I go get the stuff I need from Tommy's office and talk to Kwest real quick nad I will meet you in there." she said getting out of the car and walking into G-Major with Jude behind her.

"OK." Jude said still trying to shake her thoughts away and headed to Liam's office as Andrea headed to Tommy's

Noticing that his door was cracked open she decieded to go on in. Usually when his goor is closed it meanes that either he is busy, is in a meeting or just not there. If its open it means its a slow day. So pushing it open while knocking didn't give the 2 time to seperate. Suddenly Jude stoped and looked shocked and discusted. "Sadie? Liam? OMG." puting her hand over her eyes. "I'm just going to go wash my brain of the images and let you get back to um yea." and fled trying to get rid of the image of her sister and one of her bosses on his desk. '**_God I am never going to be able to look at him or his desk again.' _**She saw Andrea talking to Kwest in hospitality and ran towads her. " Hey Kwest. Um Andrea can we leave. Please like NOW."

"Um.. Yeah sure. I'll meet you in the car then." She said looking confussed

"Ok" Jude said and then proptly ran from G-Major.

"Ok. That was weird. Anyway I will talk to you later then. Call Tommy and talk to him or stop on by tonight and he'll explain things better. Now I have t ogo see what's wrong with Jude."

"Ok. If I don't see you tonight. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok. Cya."

"Cya." Kwest said watching her leave before going back to work.

* * *

Getting in the car Andrea looked at Jude and noticed her discusted look. "Jude whats wrong." 

"Liam... Sadie... desk..."she muttered with a shutter.

"Um. Jude. Honey I'm not Tommy so your going to have to tell me what is wron." Andrea said now looking worried but she only go the same answer. It was like Jude wasn't even there mentaly. "Ok. Well let me make a few stops and I'll get you back to Tommy." but she still didn't say anything.

* * *

Back at Tommy's 

Andrea led Jude to the couch as Tommy came out of a room when he heard them enter. One look at Jude and he was at her side before Superman could blink.

"What happened?Jude honet are you ok." he asked franticly.

Siting down newt to Jude as Tommy sat on the table in front of her. she replied "I don't know I was talking to Kwest when she comes running up asking me if we could leave. When I asked her what was wrong all I got was "Liam... Sadi... desk.." I didn't understand and still don't. She's been muttering it since we left."

"What? Jude honey talk to me. Tell me whats wrong." he said grabbing her hade and rubbing her cheek hoping to get her attention.

"Tommy...? Liam and Sadie... desk... bad. never look again." she said getting more out but still shuttering.

Looking into her eyes he realized what was bothering her. "Liam and sadie? Are you sure.?" he asked getting a nod in return. "Man never saw that comin."

"What? What about Liam nad Sadie?" Andrea asked looking confused.

"It would seem that Liam and Sadie are now an Item and Jude walked in on them together on his desk."

"Oh. Thank god its nothing serious."

At that Jude snaped out of her daze and gave Andrea an incredious look. "Nothing serious my ass. My sister is going out with one of my bosses. First Tommy now Liam. Who's next Darius. Not only that but she is the new receptionest at G-Major. I knew she was jealous but I didn't know she hated me."

"Jude don't let it get to you. She's just jealous because its always been about her but cince you won IS its been about you. She just can't stand to see you being successful, happy, and with the man she has on her wall, in her sterio, and in her dreams. I've told you that. Do you really think she cared avout Tommy and NOT Lil Tommy Q? She just wanted to prove to you that she's still better then you by taking away the one thing that means more then anything, besides you music, but she didn't count on the connetion that you have. Yes she has her good moments but she's a bitch though and though believe me it takes one to know one and I'm the Queen Bitch."

"I thought you were a Website Weirdo? You know you never did tell me what that was about."

"Um. I'll tell you some other tome maybe when you gain some experience or something." She said blushing

"Whatever. I just want to image of Liam between my sisters legs on his desk out of my head.."

"Yeah I would to. That is what Tommy's for." she said grinning suggestively.

"As I sad earlier. you have a dirty mind." he said rollin his eyes while Jude decieded to tease him abit.

"Well she does have the right idea." she said seductively while leaning in as Tommy turned wide scared eyes at her.

"Wh..." shaking his head trying to clear his thoughts "What?"

"Well she doens make a point." she said putting her hands on his legs and slowly running them up to his inner thigh and stopping but still moving her thumb in a circles.

Trying to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat as well as the arousel he barly managed to choke out "I knew I shouldn't have left you alone with her. She's corrupted you."

Smirking with hooded eyes Jude replied "How do you know I wasn't already corrupted."

When he closed his eyes trying to get his body back uder control. She looked down and noticed the effect she was having on him. Smirking at Andrea she got up, gave him a kiss and said "Love you. Cya tomorrow. I need to get home and do some stuff." And walkd out with Andrea laughing and following but hearing Tommy say "FUCK." she laughed harder.

* * *

Finally making it to her car she looked at Jude and said "Your a genious." and pulled out of the driveway. 

"I know. God I loved making him feel like that." she smirked/smiled really big

"Now he's either going to take a cold shower or beat off to the thought of you."

"God I didn't know teasing a guy could be so...invigurating."

"Feels great don't it. Just wait till you give a BJ or have your first orgasim. God. It is one of the best experiences that you will ever have. You will feel like your on a cloud and nothing can get you. You'll fell like theres nothing wrong in the world. Of course you won't even be able to think let alone breath right."

"Really. Wow. How do you give a BJ?"

"Well. I just think of it as a lolly pop or popsickel. I don't like doing it all that much but of course its different for everyone."

"Um. Could you show me." she swrived when Jude asked her that.

"What? You want me to show you? How? Porno's?" she asked in disbeliefe.

Still not detered she said "No on Tommy."

Looking at her like she was crazy "Your kiding right?"

"No. I want to watch or you can show me, guide me on what to do."

"Ok. But first I am going to introduce you to the world of porno's and books just so you can get an idea first of what it is that your asking me." still in disbelieve. trying to keep cam about her BEST FRIEND asking her to SHOW her how to give ORAL sex to her bf's BOYFRIEND and her BEST FRIEND.

* * *

After dropping Jude off at home. Andrea went by an adult store to get some books and movies for Jude's education.

* * *

Next day at the Studio about 5 pm 

Having grabed a napsake Andrea had put the stuff for Jude in there so none would see what it was. Seeing Jude in Studio A with Kwest and Tommy she walked in wanting to see the look on Judes face. As she realized what it was that she was giving her.

"Hey Jude... Here is the stuff you asked for last night." she said smirking while Jude looked confused and Tommy and Kwest lookd interested.

Grabbing the bag she asked "What ar you talking about?"

"Look in side and you'll remember." still smirking

Opening the bag she peaked in then hurridly shut it blushing yet looking excited. She asked "Why couldn't you give this to me later?"

"I didn't want to gorget and I wanted to see the look on you face." she said laughing

"Where wxactly am I going to watch them?"

"YOur house in you room when Sadie's not there would be best and now you have some bed time reading." she grinned as Jude laughed.

"God you awfull."

"I Know."

Looking confused and intreged by what they were saying Tommy asked "What is it?"

"Nothing." she said clutching the bag to her.

"Well it has to be somethng if your holding it like your life depended on it." Kwest said looking at Tommy wondering what the girls were up to. Tommy shook his head and shrugged his shoulders not nowing either.

"Come on really whats in the bag?" Tommy asked edging closer to her knowing she wouldn't be able to keep anything from him.

Jumping up Jude said "Nothing really. Andrea can you give me a ride home since I'm done here and Sadies working late to do something."

Laughing she was barly able to get out "Yeah. I'm also done." and with that Jude fled . Andrea followed laughing while Tommy and Kwest looked confused but finished mixing before leaving themselves.

* * *

Ok there you go. I was able to finish it this morning before I had to go to my great grandpa's funeral. So hope you liked it. R/R plz


	11. Easdroping

Chapter 9

Talks and Torture

1 Month later At the studio

Heading towards Studio A Tommy heard voices.

"I can't believe some of the stuff they do. But my god. It leaves me wishing. I didn't know they would have this effect on me and I have finished all the books. I'm still trying to get my head around that its real and not fiction." he heard Jude say.

"Now do you understand why I freaked when you asked me those questions." He heard Andrea reply Now they had his attention. What were they talkng about?

"Yeah but I still want to watch or have you talk me though what to do. Please Andrea. Your the only one I trust with this and desides Tommy will like it to."

Looking at the door with a confused expression **_'HUH what would I like to? There are so many things I would like.'_** He tought as his mind went to the gutter. Shaking the thoughts from his head he went back to listening

"You still want me to? Jesus Jude! Fine I will but I don't want you or Tommy to hate me or get jealous. Thats why I gave you that stuff so you would understand what your asking but if its what you want then yes I will but only until you feel comfortable taking things into your own hands."

"HaHa. I'll take things into my own hands now." Jude giggled

"OMG Jude." Andrea laughed with her "Concentrat. Now I did some research that might help. You know how I love reading well I found some famnfiction that will help you and shock you."

"OMG fanfiction. Who's it about?"

"You and Tommy. It seems that you have alot of fans that want you and Tommy together. So I emailed you some websites and stories."

"Cool. I can't believe I have fans that like and write fanfiction about me and Tommy. I'll go home and read it tonight."

During the chat Tommy's eyes had gotten wide. **_'What are they planning.'_** deciding that it was time to interupt Tommy walked in and pretended to have not heard anything.

"Hey girls. What are you talking about?" he hased pretending to look busy.

"Nothing just ways to torture you." Andrea replied

"Going along with the lie Tommy replied "And what have you come up with? How are you going to torture me? Sexually? with my past? or till I die?"

"Well Jude decided sexually while I chose till you die. So were mixing it up a bit." she said getting a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Well it is funner if its sexually." Jud stated calmly like she was commenting on the weather.

Tommy's eyes got wide as he tried to swollow the arosal that come with by-passing the gutter straight to the grand canyon of dirty thoughts.

"True. Anyway I've got to go so I will talk to you later." Andrea said getting up and walking out the door and laughing at Tommy's expression.

"OK. Lets get to work. My songs are already to record." Jude said walking into the both.

Shaking his head he put everything else out of his head and worked on finishing Judes album.


	12. Answers and Bad News

Chapter 10

Answers and Bad News

1 Week later. Right after "Date with the night". G-Major

"Jude Marie Harrison. My office **NOW.**" Jude heard Andrea yell as soon as she walked back into the studio.

Looking around she found Andrea standing by her's and Tommy's office looking pissed. Hesitantly she walked into the office and took a seat in front of the desk. She flinched as the door slamed shut as Andrea stalked around the desk and sat down.

"Mind telling me what happened last night with you? Because both Mason and Jamie have told me but I want to hear it from you."

"Tommy left." was all she replied.

"Yes I know and I'm dealing with him but I want to know everything and **NOW**."

"Jesus Andrea. Everything was going great. Me and Tommy had a date to celebrate my album and being in the Top 3 but he showed up say's hes leaving and might not be coming back. All I got was a cold 'Bye' and he walked out. I followed him and he wouldn't look at me or talk to me. There was this guy though. Anyway I lost it. I went to talk to Mason but there was this guy and I got drunk. I don't remember anything else."

Andrea sat there thinking. "What did this guy look like that was with Tommy?" she finally asked after a few minutes of silence.

Looking startled Jude said "I don't know. Short compaired to Tommy. Bald and mean looking. In a suit"

That had Andrea's attention "How short like you and me short or like midget short?"

"No he was taller than us but shorter than Tommy."

"Was there anyone else? or any one else who saw him?"

"Um no and Liam did."

Jude watched as Andrea jumped up and stalked out the door. Jumping up she followed Andrea to the lobby were Liam was.

"Liam!" Andrea yelled getting not only his attention but everyone elses.

"What Andrea. If you can't see I'm busy."

"Don't care. The guy that you saw with Tommy, what did he look like?"

"Like a body guard. Bald and mean."

"**SHIT. FUCK. DAMN." **Andrea yelled as Darius came out of his office.

"What's going on here? Sadie have you gotten a hold of Tommy yet?" Darius asked

"No sir. I've left messages for him to call you."

"You are not going to be able to reach him and he aint going to call."

"And why not Miss Sykes?" Darius said turning to her. "If you have information on Tom's where abouts now would be a good time to share because he's in alot of trouble."

"His Father." was all she said.

"What?"

"Ask Liam and Jude. His father showed up and you remeber him don't you?"

"Yes but Tom severed all contections to his family."

"Yes he did. So if his father showed up him self what is that telling you?"

"That thees lots of trouble." Kwest interjected.

"Exactly."

"Damn. I knew there had to be a reason he left. Exspecaly like that but damn his father." Kwest said looking worried for his best friend.

"I know and you know how well they get along." she said sarcasticly

Looking between the 3 Jude asked "Whats going on?"

"Yeah. I was his wife and never met his family. So what is it you 3 know that we don't?" Portia asked coming up next to Jude.

"Only certain people know about Tommy and his family. Me beacause I grew up with him. Kwest because their best friends and Darius because he was his Manager. Jude doesn't remeber. Not even Chaz and the guys knew."

"Why?"

"Because of who is father is. Anyway if there is one person who knows whats going on its Oceane so I'm going to go call her and see if we can find Tommy." Andrea said walking back into her office.

Dialing the number by heart she waited for someone to answer. "allo." came a stong french accent

"Hi can I talk to Oceane Milne please."

"This is her. May I ask who I'm talking to?"

"Hey Cen its Andrea."

"Oh Andrea darling its so good to hear from you."

"Yeah. Um I was wondering if you knew where Tom was because I heard Savino came to see Tommy personally instead of sending his body guards or privit investigaters."

"Oh cheri he did not tell you." her accent becoming more pronounced. Andrea could tell something was really wrong

"No Sav didn't give him a chance to tell me. Why what happened?"

"Sophie is dead." Oceane cried, "The funeral is in Montana. Thats where Tommy is but theres more."

"What?"

"You remeber Cara?"

"Sophie's daughter? Yeah. Beautiful little girl."

"Yeah. Well shes not Sophie's. Shes Tom's."

"What? I but when Sophie left she was pregnet."

"Yeah but we just found out that she had a miscarrige and she ran into one of Tom's flings that was pregnet at the same time. The mother died and Sophie took her as her own."

"Oh lord."

"Yeah we had some blood test done just to make sure and shes Tom's." Andrea put her head in her hand

"Man. Whens the the funeral."

"In a couple of days. I already called your mom and told her and I thought Tom would have told you. I'm just about to head to Montana when you called."

"Ok. I'll be there and I'm bring Kwest and Jude. Tommy's going to need all the support he can get. Who else is there."

"Michelangelo and Anton are already there. So is my parents and in-laws."

"Ok. Well I will see you probley tomorrow or the day after."

"Ok. Allez au revoir."

"Allez au revoir." She said and hung up. She sat there for a couple of minutes before getting up, putting her poker face on, and going back out to the lobby.

Seeing everyone still there she said "Kwest. Jude I need you to back a bag for at least a week. Oh. and your going to need to pack something to wear for a funeral."

"Who died?" Jude asked

She looked at Kwest and said "Sophie."

Kwest eyes got wide "Shit."

"Yeah and thats not all. Tommy needs us and you remeber how where always telling him that his past is going to bit him in the ass?"

"Yeah." he said looking unsure

"Well it just did." she said and turned to Sadie "Sadie I need you to call the airline and book 3 tickets to Montana. I need to go home and pack. Call Georgia. Jude go home and pack. Don't worry about your dad I'll deal with him. Kwest go home and pack. Darius don't start. Now is not the time." she said and started walking away.

She got two steps before Kwest stoped her. "Andrea you can't bottle it up."

"Yes I can. I have to be strong for Tommy and Oceane. The funeral is in a couple of days and Tommy is probley torn up with us not there."

All he did was take her in his arms before she started crying. "She was one of your best friends. Like your sister. Your hurting to."

After ten minutes she was able to calm down. "Thanks Kwest."

"Your welcome."

"Ok I was able to book you a flight tonight in 6 hours." Sadie said.

"Ok so you guys go do what you have to. Jude I will pick you up in 4 hours. Kwest you can meet us there. Now lets go."

And with that they went their sepret ways.


	13. You can rund but you cant hide

Chapter 11

You can ran but you can't hide

The next day. Montana Airport 2 pm.

"Ok. You guys get our bags while I get the car and I'll meet you by the doors." Andrea said as the stepped out of the terminal.(AN: I have never been in an airport or been on a plane so I don't know if thats right.)

"Ok." was all they said going to the baggage claim while Andrea walked over to the car rental place.

* * *

20 Minutes later

"Ok. Here we are. I'm driving Kwest. I know were I'm going. I did spend most of my time here growing up." Andrea said knowing the look that Kwest was giving her as they came up on the Blue 4-door Dodge Ram Hemi that she rented and throwing there bags into the bed of the truck.

"Ok." he replied as they got into the truck. "Jude you might want to buckle up and hold on tight. The last time I drove with Andrea in Montana it wasn't pretty and its a long drive."

"Ha Ha." was all Andrea said before peeling off.

* * *

2 Hours later

"Ok. Here we are." Andrea said as she pulled up in front of a huge log cabbin kind of house.

"This is Tommy's?" Jude asked

"No this is just 1 of his family estates. Tommy's favorite though. Come on."

Getting out of the truck they decided to leave their stuff in th truck for now. Andrea knocked on the door while Kwest and Jude looked around.

"Hello Miss Sykes. Come on it. I was not suspecting you. Mr. Milne did not say you were comming." Was the greeting when the door opened to revial a small petit woman in about her 60's-70's.

"Oh. Mia you should know better. When have I ever followed orders and stayed away?" Andrea replied.

"Who are your guest?"

"Oh. You remeber Jude Harrison and Kevin West (AN: who came up with that i just remeber seeing somewhere. Sorry if I took it.Its also a friends name) don't you."

"Oh yes little Jude. The one who was always with you and Tommy before his boyband days. And Kevin how can I forget him. Such a good boy." She said patting his cheeks when he blushed. Jude coughed to stop from laughing.

"Mia who's here?" asked a tall dark haired beauty who you could tell was starting to get on in years.

"Oceane. It's just us." Andrea said walking over to her and hugging her as other people started comming out a room.

All of a sudden Andrea was surrounded by all of Tommy's family and it was starting to get crowded and loud.

"Hey." Someone yelled and Jude froze. "What is going on here?" looking over Jude saw that it was the bald mean guy from the other day that asked.

"Savino." was all Andrea said.

"Andrea." was his reply.

All of a sudden there was "Andi. Andi." followed by little foot steps when a little girl followed by Mia came running into the foyer (sp?) and straight to Andrea.

"Cara. Mia cara. Comment allez-vours? Wheres your daddy?" Andrea said switching to english

The little girl looked over by th stair where Tommy was standing looking tired and worn out.

"Hey honey. Why don't you come with grand-mere for a little while and let Andi talk to your dady." Oceane said taking Cara in to the living room with everyone else.

Tommy waited till they were out of sight before saying "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Did you really think you could get out of telling me what was going on by leaving like you did? Come on Tommy give me more credit then that." she said getting angry

"Why did you bring them. I can understand you. I've seen you handle my family but them. Come on Andrea your feeding them to the sharks."

"Give them more credit then that. You need us Tommy don't deny it. I knew something was wrong the minute Jude told me the way you left. I grew up with you Tommy and I've delt with your father, Darius, and Liam so I'm pretty sure I can handle you. Now I want you to take Jude downt to the room and tell her everything and Jude I wantyou to listen then tell Tommy what happened or I will. It's your choice." she said giving them an ultamatium.

After a few minutes of silence Tommy sighed and grabbed Judes hand and said "Come on Andrea's right we need to talk." and started leading her to the back of the house.

"Good. Me and Kwest will be in the living room playing with Cara." Andre said watching them before turning toward the living room. "Come on kwest. I think the sharks are hungry." she said grinning when he groaned.

* * *

Jude and Tommy

Tommy lead Jude down to the basement. Opening the door Tommy walked in while Jude Stood at the door taking in the room.

It looked just like a studio. Soundboard, mics, instaments, and sound proof room. Tommy was leaning on the soundboard when she stepped in and shut the door.

"Wow. this in a house? I would love to have one of my own." Jude said.

"Yeah. This is the only other place I can escape my family. All sound proof." Tommy said looking around in pride.

After a few minutes of silence Tommy turned to Jude. "Sit down. Tis is going to take a while and you might as well get comfortable and please don't say andything till I'm done."

Taking off her jaket Jude took a seat on the couch by the door. While Tommy started pacing trying to get his thought sorted out.

Taking a deep breath Tommy started. " You don't remember Sophie probley because she hung out with Sadie. Closer in age. But me and Sophie were close. Of course we were the youngest. Me the youngest boy and she the youngest out of all 4 of us. So we were close. She was there when no one else was and I was there for her. She was 3 years younger then me.

"When she was 17 she found out she was pregnet. The family was furrious. so she left. I set her up some place saft were even my father couldn't find her. That was also the time in my life I regret. I was 20. I had just quit the band and Darius had just locked up 'Frozen'. So I started parting, drinking/drugs and picking up random women. One night stands, faceless/nameless women. I hated myself for what I had become.

"Andrea and Sophie were the only 2 I could count on but they couldn't help me. I was a reck. She was the only family member there for me no matter what.

When I started Boyz Attack! I had promised Sophie that I would never get involved with any of her friends. So me and Andrea spent weeks looking for a name that couldn't link me to her or any of my family. We never found one. Untill one day Andrea comes storming into my room saying "Quincy". At first I thought she had finally gone crazy but she said "thats what your last name is going to be." So thats why and how it was changed and it worked nocody knew any different not even the other guys. I only told Kwest.

"So I kept my promise to Sophie and was able to make my own name in the world even if it was as a boybander. But one night I broke that promise. Not intentionally mind you. I was drunk and she was just another woman to drown myself in. Sophie had just left and I didn't know it was one of her friends. I guess I did't use protection or anything cause she ended up pregent.

"She ended up meeting my sister while she was a way by accedent and her friend was bragging about how she slept with 'Lil Tommy Q' and how she was pregnet. She still didn't know that I was Sophie's brother and Sophie never told her.

"About that time after they met Sophie had a miscarriage. Nobody knew about it. But she stayed with her friend. But her friend died in child birth and Sophie promised to get Cara to her father but Sophie raised her. Shes 3 now. Sophie lefe a letter telling us everything in case anything ever happened to her.

"She was 20 and she died a few days ago of heart problems. She had always had heart problems. I saw her at least once a month and helped raise Cara but I never knew she was mine until my dad came and got me.

"Jude . I'm sorry for the way I left but I only had 5 minutes to say goodbye. My dad was out in the car waiting and you don't leave my dad waiting. If you don't know already my dad is Savino Milne Business Tycoon, Multi-billionaire, and one of the richest men in the world next to Bill Gates and Donald Trump.

"If I had my way I would have stayed and told you and left the next morning but I didn't have a choice. God I'm so sorry for leaving you like that. You deserve so much more." Tommy said finally stopping his pacing an sliding down the wall with his head in his hands and his knees bent close to his chest as sobs started to rack his body.

Jude just sat there taking everything in before standing up and kneeling in front of him. Taking his hands in hers she sat there with him for a moment before speaking. "Tommy its fine. Had I been in your place I probly would have left the same way but Tommy I have to tell you something." he looked up when she took a deep breath letting it out slowly she said. "The night you left I went to my release party but before I preformed I left and went to see Mason. I was a wreck. I was confused and needed someone to talk to. So I went to see Mason but he had his concert to do. So I sat at the bar just waiting but there was this guy. He bought me a few dranks. I ended up getting drunk. I think something happened but all I remember is flashed of light. He might have taken pictures or it could have been car lights. I don't know. But I do know that I wouldn't be Number One if it wasn't for you. I also know that...I love you. I may only be 17 soon 18 but I know it like I know my name."

Tommy sat there for second before taking her face in his hands and looking into her honest blue eyes. "I love you to Jude Harrison." Judes eyes got wide but looking into his eyes she saw no decieption only truth. "I didn't know what love was till you Jude. I thought I loved Portia when I married her but what I felt for her isn't even a tenth of what I feel for you. You make me smile just by walking into a room. Can make me want to strangle you at the same time I want to kiss you. You listen to me. You may judge me but you listen then draw conclusions. You don't just let me get away with stupid shit. You call me out on it and you make me a better person. Sometimes I wonder what I did to have you in my life."

By the time he was done Jude had tears running down her cheeks. Tommy kissed them away before kissing her lovingly. before pulling away then kissing her again but with more passion. It didn't take Jude long to respond.

Soon they found themselves lying on the floor with Tommy on top of her and both panting as they pulled away for air. Looking into his eyes Jude could see the fire burning in them but also love. Before Tommy could stop her or get up she pulled him down to her and kissed him hard before pulling away and looking in his eyes and saying "Make love to me Tommy." and while he was shocked she pulled his shirt off of him.

Shaking his head of the fogginess he kneeled between her legs. "Are you sure? I don't want to pressure you Jude."

"Your not. I wnat to Tommy and I want it to be with you."

Sitting up she started kissing his bare chest lightly. Looking down at her he knew he wouldn't be able to stop her or himself.

He reached down and pulled her shirt off before lying her back down and kissing her. He started kissing down her body as she started moaning (which really didn't help his little...ok BIG problem.) stopping at the edge of her bra he reached under her and unhooked it before slowly pulling it off revealing her firm suppel (sp?) breast to him. Taking in one perked nipple into his mouth and sucking had her gripping his head to her and grinding her hips into his which caused him to moan against her breast.

He spent a little time pleasuring her breast before he continues on trailing kisses down her flat stomich to the edge of her jeans. Slowly unbuttoning them and unzipping them with his teeth eh slowly took off her pants and panties leaving her completely naked underneath him (AN: Who doesn't want to be?)

Jude looked at him with passion glazed eyes before huskely telling him "You have to many clothes on." and proceeded to help him out of his confining jeans and boxers.

Now both naked Tommy continued worshipping her body with kisses. Kissing up one leg and then the other before going for th gold. Very slowly he licked and teased her before he latched on to her clit and trusting a fingure inside of her. making her cry out in pleasure.

Thrusting two fingures into her he started a slow rythem until he felt her tighten around him and picking up speed nad bringing her to her first orgasim. Opening the comdom that he had grobed from his wallet he sliped it on and while she was still feeling the effects thrust himself into and froze when she winced.

He stayed like that untill she started moving then very slowly he bulled out of her then in, starting a slow rythum. Opening his eyes he looked at Jude as she started moaning his name in pleasure. Never once picking up speed he continued thrusting in and out of her feeling her close once again and feeling his own climax almost there he reached between their bodies and started finguring her clit making her scream.

Wanting to see her when she came for the first time with him inside of her he was barly able to grunt out "Jude. Open. Your. Eyes. For. Me. Baby."

Now staring into his eyses and seeing the love as well as passion brought her over the edge bringing him with her.

He collapsed(sp) on his side- not wanting to crush her - panting and trying to regain some kind of thought. Hell hed be luck if he could remember his own name at this point.

Getting up a few minutes later he took the condome off and pulled a cover off the back of the couch and put it over them before pullin her into his arms.

Nobody saw them till the next morning.

* * *

ok please be nice it was my first smut.

Tanslation -my heart how are you.


End file.
